Winds of change
by Ryoushi
Summary: A few of the members of the Hokage are experiencing some new feelings and something big is coming. Will the others be able to help out their teammates? ToFuu... Next chapter up!
1. New feelings?

Ok sooo this is my first fic... I'm sorry that this chapter is so short I'll try to make the rest longer. I hope you like it. v

Disclaimer: I do not own flame of Recca or any of the characters in it. They belong to Nobuyki Anzai.

Fuuko laughed as she saw Recca and Yanagi together. _Those two really are cute together._ she thought as she walked up to them and put her arms around the both of them. Recca and Yanagi were slightly surprised when she came up.

"Hey guys." She said in a cheerful manner, "What's up?"

"Hello Fuuko-san." Yanagi said with her usual sweet smile.

Recca broke free of Fuukos grasp. She laughed as she also let go of Yanagi.

"Hi Fuuko-chan." Recca said, returning to his hime's side.

Fuuko walked with them down the street as they headed for the school. They were all chatting and laughing as they made their way to the front door of the school. As they got closer she saw Mikagami Tokiya. He was standing leaning against the wall holding his books.

"Hey Mi-chan." Fuuko said when they reached him.

He rolled his eyes, then smiled and said hi to the three of them before heading into the school.

"Wait!" She said, remembering something that she had to tell the group, "I almost forgot..... The Hokage are meeting tonight at the big hill."

Yanagi and Recca said they would come, while Tokiya nodded as he turned around and went to his first class. She heard the bell ring and decided it would be best if she went to class. She said bye to Recca and Yanagi, and went to her math class. On her way to class she passed a couple of giggling girl talking about Mikagami. She laughed slightly as she kept walking. _It looks like that pretty boy has a few more fans._ She reached her class and sat in a seat close to the back of the classroom, still laughing.

After school Tokiya was walking home when Fuuko came up by his side.

"Hey Mi-chan." She said smiling.

"Hi monkey." He said, not bothering to look over to her.

He continued to walk in silence while she talked away. He didn't know why he endured her, or the rest of the hokage for that matter, but for some reason he never told her to just go away. He spent the past seven years alone, why would now be any different? _It's because they WANT to be around me...._ He thought tuning Fuuko out. When he thought about it, Fuuko was really the only one who spent time with him outside of training. She was always there chatting away, he sighed as he listened to the simian talk his ear off. _Does she ever shut up?_ He thought looking at her.

"So you _are_ coming tonight, right?" She said as they reached his house.

"I might." He said over his shoulder as he reached his front door. He opened the door and went up to his room to work on his homework. Pulling out his books he couldn't help but think of Fuuko and the rest of the Hokage. They were the closest thing he had to friends in years. _Not since Mifuyu..._ He thought with a sigh. He could concentrate on the book in his hand, so he closed it and walked over to his window.

"Mifuyu." He said, looking up to the sky, "I miss you, my nee-chan."

Stifling a yawn, Fuuko walked down the street towards the big hill where the rest of the Hokage were meeting. _I still have to finish my homework..._ She thought with a groan. She eyes were on the ground as she walked so she didn't notice the figure standing in front of her. She was surprised as she bumped into him. She apologized as she looked up to see that the person who she'd bumped into was Mikigami. His ice-blue eyes burned into her.

"Gomen Mi-Chan" She said, taking a step back, "Wait.... Why aren't you going to the meeting?"

He held his stoic expression as he replied, "I really don't want to associate with monkies." He said in his usual cold tone.

Fuuko sighed as she grabbed his arm, "Come on." She said trying to get him to come, "You have to be there Kegehoshi wants to talk to us."

_What's his problem?_ She thought turning to the immovable Mikagami Tokiya. They stood there for a while staring at each other, each not wanting to admit defeat by looking away. They were face to face, she could feel his breath on her face. Neither of them noticed the children playing a few yards away, the little boys were playing tag and accidentally bumped into Fuuko, causing her to fall onto Mikagami. He caught her and they sat there a moment. Her heart was racing, she could feel the heat emanating from him. It surprised her how warm he was, she thought of him as an iceberg.

Mikagami was obviously uncomfortable in their new position, but for some reason he didn't let go. Blood was rushing to both of their faces as they sat there for what seemed like forever. They heard a voice calling them. Fuuko recognized the voice immediately as she broke away from Mikagami and turned to face Recca. He had a surprised look on his face as he walked up to them with Yanagi at his side.

"Come on you two." He said, Yanagi was looking at them with a sweet smile on her face.

Tokiya cleared his throat and walked off in the opposite direction, muttering something about simians as he left. Fuuko stood there staring at the descending figure. _What just happened?_ She thought as she slowly turned around and followed Recca and Yanagi.

-----

Authors note:

Ok so that's it for now... I'll try to update it soon. Please comment, I want to know what you think so far. Thanks for reading!


	2. Suprise encounter

Kagehoshi was standing under a tree with Ganko, Kaoru, and Domon. Ganko's face lit up when she saw Fuuko and the others walk up. She ran up and hugged Fuuko, who laughed as she embraced the little girl. Ganko was living at Fuuko's house but she was still excited whenever she saw Fuuko and the others, they were her family. They stood and walked over to the waiting Kagehoshi. Domon stood at Fuuko's side while they awaited the reason they were all called together. They waited in silence for a few moments while the Mistress of Shadows collected her thoughts.

"I called you here to warn you." She said, "The battle you will soon be faced with will be extremely challenging. It is impossible for you to defeat Kurei in the condition you are in now. Though you are all extremely skilled, I fear for you, and so...each of you MUST train harder."

They stood there discussing what they were going to do about Kurei and when they were going to get together and prepare for their next battle with Kurei. They had no clue when the next time they would have to fight him again. While they were talking, Fuuko noticed Yanagi slip her arm through Recca's. She tried to suppress a laugh when he blushed. _Recca and his hime..... They're meant for each other..._ She thought with a smile. A small rustle of leaves came from somewhere behind them all, Fuuko turned around to see Mikagami a small distance away listening to what them. A smirk came across her face but she didn't say anything. _Wow.. The Iceberg actually came. _She stared into his ice-blue eyes, it amazed her how cold they really were but she could see something behind them that she couldn't quite place. It wasn't until Recca noticed that Fuuko wasn't paying attention did anyone else see Mikagami. Yanagi smiled sweetly as she greeted her friend, Recca stood at her side a grin on his face.

"It's nice to see that you made it." Recca said as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Mikagami tried his best to ignore him but decided to reply to the sea-monkey. "Unlike you, monkey, I care to improve in my abilities."

"That's enough." Kagehoshi said walking up to them, "It's getting late, go home and we'll meet again another time."

She turned around and disappeared into the shadows. The rest of the Hokage walked home together, Fuuko walked next to Mikagami chatting his ear off. Domon trailed a few feet behind them, his face turning red with jealousy, while Recca laughed watching the look on his face. Mikagami seemed annoyed to have Fuuko babbling in his ear. He knew that she loved getting on his nurves, it was the only way she could get him to show any sign of emotion. He let out a deep sigh as they reached his house, all said goodbye but he ignored them as he walked upto the dark house. Fuuko lingered for a few moments as he unlocked the door, he looked over his shoulder, watching as she turned and left. He closed his eyes for a moment, he could feel his heart racing. _What's going on with me latly? _He thought walking into his living room. He noticed that as of late whenever he was around Fuukos or when he was about to see her his heart would speed up and he had no clue at to why.

School the next day was even more boring to Fuuko. She sat in her Japanese history class, staring at her blank sheet of paper. She wasn't really payng much attention to Sensei. Her eyes wandered to the window, she could see the wind blowing the leaves around the ground. She thought of the wind, it was the one thing that could make her feel truly herself. She thought about everything that she'd been through, getting the fujin, becoming a part of the Hokage, and.... meeting Mikagami. _What am I thinking!? Why am I thinking about Mi-chan? _She sat up in her desk, suprised by her wondering thoughts. She didn't even notice the man towering behind her.

"Kirisawa-san!" He said, startling her. "Do you know the answer?"

She shook her head slightly, not knowing what to say.

"Then please stop your daydreaming and pay attantion." With that he returned to the front of the class and continued with his boring lecture. She sighed as she returned to her notes.

Fuuko was relieved when it was finally time for lunch. She grabbed her box lunch and looked around for Recca and the others. She noticed Mikagami sitting under a tree, refusing another lunch from an adoring first year girl. She grinned as she walked up to him and ploped down beside him. Realizing that he wasn't alone he looke over to her, she looked into his iceblue eyes as she muttered something like, "Why aren't you with the rest of the simians?" She smiled as she told him that she would rather bother him. He sighed as he picked up a book and started reading. Fuuko opened her lunch, taking in the aroma of the meal that her mother prepared for her, but she didn't eat. She just sighed as she looked over to Mikagami. _Why am I suddenly not hungry?_ She started to stare out into space, not noticing a curious Mikagami staring at her.

"You're unusually quite today monkey." He said.

Fuuko blinked and looked over to him, "Huh? Oh yeah.. sorry I guess I was just thinking."

"That something new." He said returning to his book. She rolled her eyes as she began eating in silence. _Mi-chan really is an iceberg. _She thought as she took a bite of fish. Her eyes flickered over to Tokiya, then she took another bite. A hand flew down on Fuukos shoulder and pulled her back, causing her food to go flying. She growled as she heared laughter behind her. Tokiya looked suprised as he stared at the fallen Fuuko. She sat up and truned around quickly to see a smiling Recca and Yanagi at his side, trying not to laugh.

"Hey Fuuko-chan!" He said barely dodging Fuukos fists. "Heyy! It was just a joke!"

Tokiya sat there in silence watching the agrument between Fuuko and Recca. It amazed him how normal they could act knowing that just a few weeks ago they wdere battling for their lives in the Ura Buto Satsujin. _How could they be so........normal? _He thought as he watched them. His eyes fell on Fuuko, he stared at her for a moment, unable to look away. He turned away quickly when he realized that he was staring. Slowly he gathered his books and stood.

"Where are you going Mi-chan?" Fuuko asked after pushing Recca out of the way.

"I'm going to where I can get some peace and quiet." He said cooly over his shoulder.

_What am I thinking!? _He thought, silently beating himself up. _It's Fuuko! How could I be even the least bit attracted to her?_ He knew that he was lying to himself but he preferred to let himself live in his delusions. This wasn't the first time that he's caught himself staring at her. He entered the library and sat in a table in the far corner of the room. He tried reading the words on the page, but he couldn't concentrate. All he could think of was that annoying monkey.

The night was cool as she trianed, no one was in the park so she knew that she could use fujin with worrying about hurting anyone be accident. She threw three of ther picks all three of the hit the red mark that she spray-painted on the tree. A small laugh escaped her lips as she sent a few more flying, but this time she guided them with the fujin. They hit the tree, forming a perfict circle. _I'm gettign better!_ She thought as she went up to the tree and pulled out her picks.

"Not bad," a fimilar voice said from behind her, "For a monkey."

Fuuko turned around, a little suprised to see Mikagami out in the park at such a late hour. She smile as she threw a few of her picks at him. With the ease and grace of a dancer, he drew his ensui and cut down the picks. Fuuko smile and nodded in approval.

"Not so bad yourself" She said leaugh slightly as she attacked again. She loved to sparr with Mikagami because she knew that he wouldn't hold back. She ran at him and threw a few more picks, letting the first round go their own course, while guiding another round right after that with the fujin. It was no surprise that he easily predicted her moved and dodged them. But what did suprise her was when he came up to her with amazing speed. He grabbed her arms as a sign that the sparring match was over._What's going on?_ She thought as she could feel her face turn red. Slowly her eyes met his and was trapped in his icey stare. They were slowly getting closer, his warm breath on her lips. The idea that anything about him was warm amused her. Her heart was racing, she didn't know why but at that moment she wanted Mikagami to kiss her.

"Umm... Mi-chan..." She said in a small voice, and before she could say anything more, Mikagami silenced her with his lips. She gasped but soon melted in his arms. _He's so warm_. Her eyes slowly closed as he embraced her tighter. His strong, lean arms circled her waste as he pulled her even closer. Fuuko couldn't feel the ground beneather her, all she completly lost herself in Mikagami's embrace. After a moment he pulled away, leaving her still dazed. Before she knew what had happened, he was gone.

Sorry it took so long to update! School has been a hassel but I hope you enjoyed the story so far. please review, I like reading what you have to say about my story.


	3. Old enemy

Over the next several days Fuuko didn't see Mikagami much. It seemed as if he was ignoring her, every time she saw him he seemed to be too busy to talk or he had to go for some reason. Sitting in class, her thoughts returned to that night. _Why did he kiss me? _She sighed as her eyes wanderd to her blank paper.Thoughts of Mikagami overwhelmed her, she didn't notice sensei standing next to her.

"eh-hem"

She jumped when she snapped out of her thoughts. Closing her eyes a moment, she looked at her sensei's red face. It was obvious that he was getting annoyed with her. She smiled slightly as she sunk into her chair.

"Kirisawa-san," He said crossing his arms and tapping his foot, "If you are not going to pay attention in my class, then why don't you leave?"

He pointed to the door and she knew that he was serious. _I have too much on my mind to learn anything anyway._ She thought with a sigh as she packed up her stuff and walked out into the hall. She wasn't in the happiest of moods as she stepped outside and sat under a nearby tree. _His lips were so warm and soft...._ She thought. Her mind wouldn't wander from the other night. She was so confused. She thought more about the kiss before she mentally slapped herself. _What am I THINKING!? This is Mi-chan we're talking about!_

"There has to be some reason as to why he would.....k-kiss me...." She turned red as she uttered the words, "I have to talk to him."

She had made up her mind and she knew that she had to confront him.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Tokiya sighed as he left the school graounds. He hadn't seen Fuuko that day and he wasn't shure that he wanted to. If she braught up the other night he had no clue as to what he would say. _No... It's better if I don't see her._ He thought as he started down the street towards his apartment. A nagging thought in the back of his head wouldn't go away. _You have feelings for her and you know it!_ He laughed and shook it off. _That coulsn't be it._ He silently scolded himself for even think of such things. He heard a snicker coming from behind him.

" I see we're confused about something." A voice in the ally said, " A girl maybe?"

_That voice! _He thought trying to figure out who it was who was talking to him. The man's voice sounded familar but he couldn't figure out where he had heard it before. The mysterious man chuckled as he stepped from the shadows. He was a handsom man with short black hair and suprisingly black eyes. _I know him..._ He thought keeping a very stoic expression on his face. The man came up to Mikagami and ran his fingers through his hair. The action disgusted Mikagami but he wouldn't let this stranger see anysort of reaction from him.

"You never change." The man said, taking a step back from Mikagami, "What's wrong Mikagami Tokiya? Don't you remeber me?"

"I do not believe I know you." He said looking the stranger in the eye.

"Maybe this will refresh your memory." The man pulled off his shirt revealing a long scar running down his torso. "I fought you and lost to your ensui. I don't lose and I plan to get my revenge."

"If you want your revenge your welcom to coem here and get it." Mikagami said as he pulled out ensui. "Now I remeber you, Nakagawa Hirofumi."

Nakagawa laughed as he put his shirt back on. Mikagami was confused but didn't show it._Why is he laughing._ He was getting annoyed with this man. If he wasn't such a threat Mikagami would turn around and leave but he knew not to turn his back on this enemy.

"You remeber me, good." He said turing around, "I will have my revenge but first I want to take what you hold most dear."

Now it was Mikagami's turn to laugh. "I'm sorry to inform you that I have nothing dear to me."

Nakagawa stopped and looked over his shoulder at the man with long silver hair behind him. "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

He resumed his walking and left Mikagami to ponder his words. _What could he possibly mean? I hold nothing dear to my._ As soon as that thought came to him an image of Fuuko came into his mind. _He couldn't be thinking....._ His eyes widened and a gasp escaped his lips. _Fuuko..._ He took off running the rest of the way to his apartment. _What am I going to do?_ He thought as he entered the solitude of his apartment. _I have to make him believe that I have no feelings for her. I can't be seen anywhere around Fuuko. It's for her own good._ He was pacing around his room not even realizing that he was attmitting to himself that he was in love with the purple haired monkey. He was startled out of his thoughts when the phone started to ring. _Who could be calling me?_ He answered the phone with and unsure tone.

"Mi-chan?" A familiar voice came from the reciever. A sigh of relief escaped his lips as he slid down to the floor. _At least she's safe._

"What do you want, monkey?" He said in an icy tone. He knew that he had to be cold to her. _For her own protection._

"I-I just wanted..." She said in a wisper, "... to ask you about the other night..."

"What about it?"

"I want to know what happened?" She sounded really confused, he wanted to admit to himself and to her how he really felt but he remained silent. "Well?"

"I don't know." He said with a sigh, "Listen, I have to get back to studying. I'll talk to you..... later"

He didn't give her a chance to respond. He had hung up on her. _Now you've doen it. I guess Nakagawa was right. But why her? Why now? _He spent the rest of the night deep in thought. Trying to figure a way out of his current situation.

"I love you." He wispered before finally falling asleep from fatigue.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

I hope you like this chapter. I wanted something to keep them apart. I'm sure you will be suprised in chapters to come. So please keep reading and review! v


End file.
